


Be careful

by merlinusambrosius



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinusambrosius/pseuds/merlinusambrosius





	Be careful

Lancelot kissed his lover's soft cheek. "Lancelot." Guinevere said, though with a smile, "we need to be careful." Lancelot let out a deep sigh, "You are right, my love, we must be." he stated. Guinevere smiled at the knight. "Come to my chambers tonight." She whispered, "all will be safe then." Lancelot smiled back at her and kissed her hand. "I shall leave now, the king has requested my presence." he said. "Goodbye Sir Lancelot." Guinevere smiled. One of her maids gave her a look, they all new Guinevere was playing dangerous games. "I know Anna, I know." Guinevere sighed. "Excuse me, my lady, but this is foolishness." Anna spoke. "True, Anna, go and get me a new dress." Guinevere sighed, because she knew she was a fool for doing this. "Just, be careful my lady." Anna asked softly. "No one shall find out about this, Anna." Guinevere smiled.


End file.
